A vida de 'Masque'
by Maria Marauders Fernandes
Summary: Os populares e os impopulares vão compartilhar mais que o mesmo ar.UA
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Lily estava nervosa, não **muito nervosa, **seria mais um concerto bem, não só seu, mas também dos seus melhores todo eles eram cinco:

-Lily Evans, 15, ruiva, olhos verdes, nerd e impopular, um bocado difícil de acreditar jà que era tão linda, mas era **nerd**, não muito, mas era .Vocalista

-Marlene Mckinnon, 15, morena, olhos chocolates, impopular também, mas ao contrário de Lily, ela precisava de toda ajuda possivel e imaginària para conseguir positiva. Guitarrista e coro

-Katherine Miller, 15, loira, olhos azuis, impopular para não variar, um pouco nerd, mas menos que a Lily. Guitarrista e coro.

-John Stuart, 16, loiro, olhos azuis esverdeados, participa do clube de matemàtica, impopular (óbvio), tem um irmão gêmeo, Jason. Bateria

-Jason Stuart, 16, loiro, olhos verdes azulados, é impopular como todo o grupo e mete-se em todo que o irmão tiver, como o clube de matemàtica. Teclas

Eles juntos eram mais que melhores amigos, eles eram uma banda, **popular**, mas só a banda é popular, porque eles nos seus shows semanais no Taco Bell, pizzaria onde todos os jovens da cidade vão, usam máscaras, é perceberam bem, eles não metem peruca, eles metem máscaras, daquelas totalmente brancas que cobre todo o rosto, mas elas não são brancas, eles variam as cores, fica mais legal!E é neste show que tudo começa a mudar e populares e impopulares vão começar a compartilhar mais do que o ar.

* * *

Oi, espero que gostem e que sejam simpáticos, porque primeira fic.

Eu vou postà-la no domingo,(europeu) que é quando eu tenho mais tempo.

P.S.:Está uma merda, mas eu quero que vocês digam isso, isto foi meio um surto.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Hey, Lily !Tá tudo bem?Tás meia pálida. – disse-me Marlene um pouco preocupada.

Eu estava nervosa, não sei porquê mas hoje eu tinha a sensação que ia-se passar algo, só não sabia se era bom ou tinha tanto medo que descobrissem quem eramos, iria ser terrível!

-Não te preocupes Lene!Tá tudo bem.

-Meninas mais lindas de Londres, toca a andar que o bar tá cheio e hoje vamos rebentar. – Jason chamou-nos com um sorriso.

Eu e Lene sorrimos uma para a outra e pegamos as nossas máscaras, a minha era verde e a da Lene, violeta.

Todos juntos juntámos as mãos e dissemos:

-Um, dois, três, MASQUE!

Nós entràmos sempre pelos fundos e só a Summer sabia quem eramos no Taco Bell, ela era a filha do Sr. Jones que é o proprietàrio da pizzaria, e no sàbado ela ajudava-nos a entrar, bem ela também trabalha là, não é assim tanto incómodo.

-Venham, venham, mais rápido, temos a casa cheia e o meu pai jà está a anunciar-vos. - Summer disse, notava-se que estava bem empolgada.

Logo ouvimos o com aquelas falas um pouco... engraçadas ou estranhas?Nunca descobri.

-Jovens e Idosos, a sensação do Taco Bell, não, de Londres, sem mais demora porque eu jà ví alguèm a ruer as unhas MASQUE!

Toda a gente gritou, assobiou, alguns meteram-se de pé até, mas nós jà estàvamos prontos e começamos logo:

Trying hard to fight these tears

I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head this fear

I'm so sorry

You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friends about

I, I wanna cry

I can't deny

Tonight I wonder I've been high

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

**Gotta turn the world**

**Into your dance floor**

**Determinate, determinate.**

**Push until you can't**

**And then demand more**

**Determinate, determinate.**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world**

**Into your dance floor**

**D-Determinate, d-determinate.**

Hate, to feel this way

It was today

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait

Or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it

**Gotta turn the world**

**Into your dance floor**

**Determinate, determinate.**

**Push until you can't**

**And then they'll demand more**

**D-Determinate, d-determinate.**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world**

**Into your dance floor**

**D-Determinate, d-determinate.**

It's when then a medicine

Use it like a veteran

Renage lemonade, use it like my medicine

Go ahead and try to name my band way better then

Reason why the whole world's making us a synonym

People need a breather cause they're feelin' the adrenaline

Stop! Now hurry up and let us in knock

Cause we coming to your house and people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth

I'm the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they in it for a bill you just in it for the thrill

Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground

And just like that sound what (yeah, yeah)

**Gotta turn the world**

**Into your dance floor**

**D-Determinate, d-determinate.**

**Push until you can't**

**And then they'll demand more**

**D-Determinate, d-determinate.**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world**

**Into your dance floor**

**D-Determinate, d-determinate.**

Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going.

Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going.

On the dance floor, on the dance floor,

D-d-dance floor

Determinate

Todo o mudo assobiou, eu estava feliz, cantamos mais três mùsicas com todos animados, mas a última música era uma balada e eu só consegui olhar para um par de olhos castanhos esverdeados, eu sabia quem ele era:

- James Potter,16, moreno,1.80m, lindo, capitão do time do futebol e, infelizmente namora com a líder de torcida Bella Williams, a vaca mor da escola e é que ele também olhava nos meus olhos, mesmo com a namorada que beijava-o o pescoço e dava aquelas risadinhas infantis.

Eu era uma tola, a dar-me esperanças com aquele galinha, acho que toda a gente jà notou que eu estou completamente apaixonada pelo moço, não?

* * *

Eu esta semana vou postar bem acho, mas como eu adoro ser chata, reviews é pedir muito'

Vocês estão a levar uma aprendiz até a auto-depressão e aos livros de auto-ajuda.

Bjs

P.S.: Disclamar - Toda a história pretence à autora J. , blá, blá, blá, excepto alguns personagens.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**POV. Marlene**

Era meia-noite e jà estavam a fechar a pizzaria, o Sr. Jones era bem conservador, mas como fazia umas pizzas incríveis ninguém se importava.Nós jà havíamos arrumado o material e estavamos no porão à beira dos fundos conversando sobre o show.

-Vou buscar uma cola, alguèm quer? – Lily perguntou mas jà estava a mais de meio do caminho e com a máscara jà posta.

Ninguém se importou com a saída repentina mas ela estava estranha, pois hoje estavam os Marauders aqui, eles não costumavam vir quando havia show, estavam sempre em festas nas casas dos ricos e populares da AEHS. com alguma líder de de -me cá uma raiva, porque hoje estava aqui o meu maior problema com alguma miúda a tiracolo:

-Sirius Black, 16, moreno, alto, lindo, fonte de desejos loucos das meninas e galinha, ele troca de menina como quem troca a cueca, por favor!

-AIIIIIIIIIIII! – estava tão distraída a pensar no lindo Black, é assim que vou começar a chama-lo que os gêmeos atiraram-me uma garrafa de água pela cabeça acima.

-Kate, sua traidora! Estou toda encharcada agora, que bela amiga que tu me saíste! – disse,indignada, mas ela estava muito ocupada gargalhando com os gêmeos, já que só a Kate têm as ideias com a água, a desperdiça-la quando está a haver falta de água potável, depois é ela a certinha!

Saí em direção á casa de banho no andar de cima com as gargalhadas atrás de mim, chego là cima e estaco. Eu estou a ver bem? A Lily tá a dar um amasso em James Potter?!A Lily sabe dar amassos?Epá tou perdida!

O mundo tá perdido!SOCORRO!

**POV. Lily**

Lá fui buscar a cola, eu tou com um calor, deve ter sido algumas visões que eu tive de algumas pessoas. Fui até a cozinha, nem sei porque pus a máscara, mas mais vale prevenir do que arremediar!

Só estava lá alguns empregados a lavar pratos e a Summer estava a arrumá-los.

-Foi espetacular o concerto! Daqui a pouco são conhecidos nacionalmente!

-Obrigado, mas não creio que vamos chegar a nível nacional, tu sabes que só temos a banda porque amamos música e é uma boa maneira de exprimi-la.

-És muito modesta, Li-

-Olha, desculpa estar aqui, mas tenho um amigo que meteu-se numa briga e eu queria um pouco de gelo para ele. – disse com aquela voz rouca James Potter, mas ele estava a olhar para mim e não para a Summer, eu olhava para os meus dedos um pouco envergonhada.

- Claro, eu tenho que ir lá baixo buscar o gelo porque aqui não temos-lo, fiquem á vontade e pode demorar um pouco eu chegar porque é um pouco longe até á arca lá em baixo. – Summer disse e piscou-me o olho. Que raio de desculpa foi esta? Todas as pizzarias têm gelo na cozinha.

Eu fui buscar a cola e os seus olhos acompalhavam cada um dos meus movimentos, isto só pode ser por causa da roupa, Marlene o que podemos fazer?

Eu usava um vestido azul que era bem apertado no torso e depois fazia um pouco rodado na cintura, ele era lindo mas também muito curto e como eu usava uns saltos agulhas, não sei como a Lene me convenceu, eu parecia que tinha só pernas!

- Queres uma cola?- eu perguntei esperando que ele recusasse.

- Sim, obrigado.

Eu meio espantada, fui buscar-lhe a cola e quando tava a dar-lhe eu encaminhei-me para o salão com ele atrás. Eu encostei-me no balcão e dei um gole quando ele disse:

-Tu usas lentes de contacto?

-Não, porquê?

- É que eu nunca vi uns olhos tão absolutamente verdes e deslumbrantes, exatamente como a dona. – ele respondeu com aquela voz bem sexy e com um sorriso de publicidade dentária.

Eu sei que era uma cantada barata, mas não impediu de eu derreter por dentro, aínda bem que eu tenho a máscra porque nesta hora devo estar toda vermelha.

- Tu tens namorado?

- Não, porquê?

- Por causa disto! – ele encaminhou-se para mim e quando notei estava a ser beijada por James Potter. Uau, estou chocada, mas não me fiz de rogada e retribuí com a mesma intensidade que ele. Agora eu sei porque todas atiram-se aos pés dele, fogo, ele beijava muito bem, excelente mas também não tenho com quem comparar. Eu já beijei obviamente mas foram coisas mais,,,, infantis? Eu nunca fui muito de namorar, estava muito bem solteira, mas os meus pensamentos passaram a focar-se no James.

Ele tinha uma mão nos meus quadris e outra nos meus cabelos, puxando-os. As minhas estavam naqueles cabelos despenteados macios, puxando-os e roçando as unhas na nuca. Não sei como, mas eu estava sentada no balcão e ele estava no meio das minhas pernas abertas, e ele estava a levantar o meu vestido quando eu morro.

- Hey Prongs, esse gelo chega hoje ou amanhã? Eu estava à es- , ah tu não perdes tempo, já meteste-te com a ruivinha, muito bem! Ah prazer, Sirius Black.

Eu paro de beijá-lo abruptamente enquanto vejo Black com um sorriso maroto e Marlene com uma cara chocada e um sorrisinho bobo para o Black.

AI MEU DEUS! Eu morri!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**POV. Marlene**

Era meia-noite e jà estavam a fechar a pizzaria, o Sr. Jones era bem conservador, mas como fazia umas pizzas incríveis ninguém se importava.Nós jà havíamos arrumado o material e estavamos no porão à beira dos fundos conversando sobre o show.

-Vou buscar uma cola, alguèm quer? – Lily perguntou mas jà estava a mais de meio do caminho e com a máscara jà posta.

Ninguém se importou com a saída repentina mas ela estava estranha, pois hoje estavam os Marauders aqui, eles não costumavam vir quando havia show, estavam sempre em festas nas casas dos ricos e populares da AEHS. com alguma líder de -me cá uma raiva, porque hoje estava aqui o meu maior problema com alguma miúda a tiracolo:

-Sirius Black, 16, moreno, alto, lindo, fonte de desejos loucos das meninas e galinha, ele troca de menina como quem troca a cueca, por favor!

-AIIIIIIIIIIII! – estava tão distraída a pensar no lindo Black, é assim que vou começar a chama-lo que os gêmeos atiraram-me uma garrafa de água pela cabeça acima.

-Kate, sua traidora! Estou toda encharcada agora, que bela amiga que tu me saíste! – disse,indignada, mas ela estava muito ocupada gargalhando com os gêmeos, já que só a Kate têm as ideias com a água, a desperdiça-la quando está a haver falta de água potável, depois é ela a certinha!

Saí em direção á casa de banho no andar de cima com as gargalhadas atrás de mim, chego là cima e estaco. Eu estou a ver bem? A Lily tá a dar um amasso em James Potter?!A Lily sabe dar amassos?Epá tou perdida!

O mundo tá perdido!SOCORRO!

**POV. Lily**

Lá fui buscar a cola, eu tou com um calor, deve ter sido algumas visões que eu tive de algumas pessoas. Fui até a cozinha, nem sei porque pus a máscara, mas mais vale prevenir do que arremediar!

Só estava lá alguns empregados a lavar pratos e a Summer estava a arrumá-los.

-Foi espetacular o concerto! Daqui a pouco são conhecidos nacionalmente!

-Obrigado, mas não creio que vamos chegar a nível nacional, tu sabes que só temos a banda porque amamos música e é uma boa maneira de exprimi-la.

-És muito modesta, Li-

-Olha, desculpa estar aqui, mas tenho um amigo que meteu-se numa briga e eu queria um pouco de gelo para ele. – disse com aquela voz rouca James Potter, mas ele estava a olhar para mim e não para a Summer, eu olhava para os meus dedos um pouco envergonhada.

- Claro, eu tenho que ir lá baixo buscar o gelo porque aqui não temos-lo, fiquem á vontade e pode demorar um pouco eu chegar porque é um pouco longe até á arca lá em baixo. – Summer disse e piscou-me o olho. Que raio de desculpa foi esta? Todas as pizzarias têm gelo na cozinha.

Eu fui buscar a cola e os seus olhos acompalhavam cada um dos meus movimentos, isto só pode ser por causa da roupa, Marlene o que podemos fazer?

Eu usava um vestido azul que era bem apertado no torso e depois fazia um pouco rodado na cintura, ele era lindo mas também muito curto e como eu usava uns saltos agulhas, não sei como a Lene me convenceu, eu parecia que tinha só pernas!

- Queres uma cola?- eu perguntei esperando que ele recusasse.

- Sim, obrigado.

Eu meio espantada, fui buscar-lhe a cola e quando tava a dar-lhe eu encaminhei-me para o salão com ele atrás. Eu encostei-me no balcão e dei um gole quando ele disse:

-Tu usas lentes de contacto?

-Não, porquê?

- É que eu nunca vi uns olhos tão absolutamente verdes e deslumbrantes, exatamente como a dona. – ele respondeu com aquela voz bem sexy e com um sorriso de publicidade dentária.

Eu sei que era uma cantada barata, mas não impediu de eu derreter por dentro, aínda bem que eu tenho a máscra porque nesta hora devo estar toda vermelha.

- Tu tens namorado?

- Não, porquê?

- Por causa disto! – ele encaminhou-se para mim e quando notei estava a ser beijada por James Potter. Uau, estou chocada, mas não me fiz de rogada e retribuí com a mesma intensidade que ele. Agora eu sei porque todas atiram-se aos pés dele, fogo, ele beijava muito bem, excelente mas também não tenho com quem comparar. Eu já beijei obviamente mas foram coisas mais,,,, infantis? Eu nunca fui muito de namorar, estava muito bem solteira, mas os meus pensamentos passaram a focar-se no James.

Ele tinha uma mão nos meus quadris e outra nos meus cabelos, puxando-os. As minhas estavam naqueles cabelos despenteados macios, puxando-os e roçando as unhas na nuca. Não sei como, mas eu estava sentada no balcão e ele estava no meio das minhas pernas abertas, e ele estava a levantar o meu vestido quando eu morro.

- Hey Prongs, esse gelo chega hoje ou amanhã? Eu estava à es- , ah tu não perdes tempo, já meteste-te com a ruivinha, muito bem! Ah prazer, Sirius Black.

Eu paro de beijá-lo abruptamente enquanto vejo Black com um sorriso maroto e Marlene com uma cara chocada e um sorrisinho bobo para o Black.

AI MEU DEUS! Eu morri!

* * *

N/A: Hey meus desamores!

Eu vi que vêm gente ver mas não mete review, que é isto?

Eu tou a ser boazinha, mas até que eu tenha 1 review, não é muito, eu não posto mais nenhum capítulo.

Isso depende de vocês agora.

Bjs


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**POV. Kate**

A Lene saíu daqui toda zangada, mas ela tem que perceber que eu não pude ajudá-la porque estava muito ocupada a dizer a ideia aos rapazes, não podia fazer muito.

Isso é uma coisa que enerva-me, là porque na maioria das vezes eu sou calma não quer dizer que eu não pregue peças e saiba divertir-me, afinal eu sou uma jovem de 15 anos. Se eu não me divirto agora, quando irei?

Os gêmeos estavam a fazer uma daquelas brincadeiras de sempre, onde só eles percebem o que se passam, eles são bem esquesitos. Porque é que eu só notei isso agora? Bom, eu estou a sentir-me a mais aqui então pus-me a andar e disse aos gêmeos que ía encontrar-me com as meninas. Por falar nelas, elas jà saíram a algum tempo.

Bom, eu tinha sempre a máscara comigo, isto é uma precaução que eu sempre tenho, entro aqui com a máscara, só a tiro em casa. Todos dizem que eu sou uma louca por usar-la.

Quando eu estou a chegar ao salão pela dos fundos, alguém entra pela dos clientes, um anjo caído do céu, um anjo loiro, alto, gentil, forte, ...Ai, como ele é lindo e o principe de sonho da AEHS para mim e para a outra metade da escola.

-Remus Lupin, 16, loiro, olhos de mel queimado e um sorriso doce na boca que só apetece-me beijar, ah e uma voz sexy. Uma pena que nunca tenha sido dirigida a mim.

Hey, eu estou a ouvir a voz do Black, o que os Marauders fazem aqui depois do horário de encerramento? Eu acho que há uma festa hoje na casa da Williams. E foi aí que eu reparei no cenário que estava a minha frente.

A Lily estava aterrotizada pela expressão dos olhos, com a cara da cor dos cabelos, mesmo que a máscara tapa-se o seu rosto, o vestido estava um pouco levantado e o lábios inchados e um James Potter bem a seu lado com um sorriso bem safado na cara. A Lene estava a beira do Black com um sorrisinho bobo e o Black sabia porque estava a olha-la como se fosse devora-la. E eu o Remus a olhar a engraçado, não?

- Tens aqui o gelo, James. Ah, tudo bem pessoal? – Summer apareceu atrás de mim com gelo na mão.

- Ah sim, tudo ótimo. Agora eu tenho que voltar porque está tarde e eu tenho que estar em casa daqui a dois minutos. Adeus – Lily disse extremamente rápido, afastando-se do Potter a caminho dos fundos.

- Hey, espera, eu vou contigo! – Marlene acordou para a vida depois de ter-se deslumbrado com a beleza do Black e seguiu-a.

Eu fiquei là com todos a olharem-me, um momento bastante constrangedor devo acrescentar. Eu rapidamente desejei boa noite e pirei-me dali.

Cheguei aos fundos e encontrei a Lily e a Lene com a máscara tirada, eu tinha razão ela estava toda vermelha e a Lene olhava-a com os olhos brilhando. Os gêmeos jà tinham ído e tinham deixado um bilhete dizendo-o. Estávamos sozinhas e eu estava morta de curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido.

**POV. Lily**

Eu estou a ouvir um metralhador, que eu deduzi que fosse o meu despertador bastante mal humurado. Bom, desliguei-o e ví que eram 7h da manhã de uma segunda-feira.

Tudo estaria normal se na sexta não tivessem passado-se umas coisas como eu ter dado um amasso em James Potter e ele não saber quem eu sou. Ainda estou surpresa como o máscara não saíu do meu rosto. Preparei para mais um dia de aulas quando a minha mãe diz que eu estou atrasada e que devo-me apressar. Fui tomar o pequeno-almoço (café-da-manhã) onde a minha mãe e minha queriiiiida irmã Petúnia, um ano mais velha do que eu, estavam a comer e comecei a comer.

Nós ouvimos um carro alguns minutos depois e Petúnia saiu com um grande sorriso esnobe na cara para mim. O carro dela está para arranjar, então ela pega boleia (carona) da sua melhor amiga, Bella Williams. Elas são adoráveis juntas!

Passado algum tempo que minha mãe tinha saído, peguei nas minhas coisas e saí para a escola. Eu sou daquelas pessoas que não percebe porque vão meia hora antes de começar as aulas para a escola, é simplesmente deplorável! Estava a ir a pé para a escola, com os phones nos ouvidos a ouvir ''Whit ur love'', é uma boa música, se calhar podemos cantá-la na banda.

- Piiiiiiiiiiiiii! – estava tão distraída que ouço esta buzina á minha beira na estrada que salto e caio no passeio de bunda. Ouço algumas risadas, uma delas parece um latido, é engraçado de ouvir que eu também rio. Eu olho para cima e deparo-me com os Marauders a sair do chega à minha beira e ajuda-me a levantar. Eu e Remus somos amigos, às vezes falamos nos corredores mas fora isso não se passa nada.

_Mas isso é normal dah, tu és anónima e ele é popular e um maroto ainda por cima! - _e là vem a minha consciência a dar-me lições, como se eu fosse burra!

- Oi Lily, tás bem ou magoas-te? – o Remus preocupado é uma fofura! Se ele não fosse para a Kate, eu ficava com ele!

- Tou sim, só assustei-me. Só não percebi porque apitaste a buzina.

- Notava-se que estavas no mundo da Lua e eu só queria que tu soubesses que estás no planeta Terra. –Black respondeu com um brilho matreiro que só apeteceu-me esganá-lo, eu estou bem mas passei uma vergonha na frente do James por causa dele. Aí Deus, tou a pensar no James e tou a ficar toda corada, merda Black!

- Bom Lily, tu podes vir connosco para a escola, jà que só falta 15 minutos para a aula e pé vais atrasar-te.

Eu aceitei, obviamente. No carro, o James estava na condução com o Black ao lado e eu o Remus atrás.

- Como é que tu chamas-te mesmo? – UAU! Primeira vez que ele dirige-me a palavra. Estou quase a dar pulinhos, só que sentada não dá muito jeito.

- Lily Evans, porquê?

- Tenho a impressão que conheço-te de algum lado. – oh, pá! Será que ele desconfia que sou eu?

- Oh, James para lá com isso! Lá porque tu não sabes quem é a ruiva da banda não quer dizer que a Lily seja ela. E é bem provável que o cabelo, na verdade era uma peruca! – Remus disse aborrecido, hey, hey, o James está à procura da Ella( meu nome na banda)? Ai meu deus, ele gostou, ele gostou do beijo! Estou a surtar!

- Poderia ser ela, Remus! Ela é bem parecida com a Ella, desculpa là Lily! – desculpou-se James.

- Ah, quando encontrares a ruiva, pergunta-lhe quem era a morena, ela era bem gostosa. – a Lene que não saiba que o Sirius está a procura dela, senão ela vai surtar e isso não é bom para a saúde metal da Lene, jà débil.

- Mas tu Remus, tu não interessaste-te por a loira? É que estavas a olhar para a bunda dela quando ela saía. – Sirius e suas bocas, mas o Remus estava a olhar para a bunda da Kate? Eu pensava que eras legal, Remus!

- Eu não estava a olhar para a bunda dela! – como se alguém acreditasse com ele corado – Era para o cabelo! Era muito bonito.

E foi com as piadas do Sirius que chegámos à AEHS com uma pessoa à nossa espera.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

A Lene saíu daqui toda zangada, mas ela tem que perceber que eu não pude ajudá-la porque estava muito ocupada a dizer a ideia aos rapazes, não podia fazer muito.

Isso é uma coisa que enerva-me, là porque na maioria das vezes eu sou calma não quer dizer que eu não pregue peças e saiba divertir-me, afinal eu sou uma jovem de 15 anos. Se eu não me divirto agora, quando irei?

Os gêmeos estavam a fazer uma daquelas brincadeiras de sempre, onde só eles percebem o que se passam, eles são bem esquesitos. Porque é que eu só notei isso agora? Bom, eu estou a sentir-me a mais aqui então pus-me a andar e disse aos gêmeos que ía encontrar-me com as meninas. Por falar nelas, elas jà saíram a algum tempo.

Bom, eu tinha sempre a máscara comigo, isto é uma precaução que eu sempre tenho, entro aqui com a máscara, só a tiro em casa. Todos dizem que eu sou uma louca por usar-la.

Quando eu estou a chegar ao salão pela dos fundos, alguém entra pela dos clientes, um anjo caído do céu, um anjo loiro, alto, gentil, forte, ...Ai, como ele é lindo e o principe de sonho da AEHS para mim e para a outra metade da escola.

-Remus Lupin, 16, loiro, olhos de mel queimado e um sorriso doce na boca que só apetece-me beijar, ah e uma voz sexy. Uma pena que nunca tenha sido dirigida a mim.

Hey, eu estou a ouvir a voz do Black, o que os Marauders fazem aqui depois do horário de encerramento? Eu acho que há uma festa hoje na casa da Williams. E foi aí que eu reparei no cenário que estava a minha frente.

A Lily estava aterrotizada pela expressão dos olhos, com a cara da cor dos cabelos, mesmo que a máscara tapa-se o seu rosto, o vestido estava um pouco levantado e o lábios inchados e um James Potter bem a seu lado com um sorriso bem safado na cara. A Lene estava a beira do Black com um sorrisinho bobo e o Black sabia porque estava a olha-la como se fosse devora-la. E eu o Remus a olhar a engraçado, não?

- Tens aqui o gelo, James. Ah, tudo bem pessoal? – Summer apareceu atrás de mim com gelo na mão.

- Ah sim, tudo ótimo. Agora eu tenho que voltar porque está tarde e eu tenho que estar em casa daqui a dois minutos. Adeus – Lily disse extremamente rápido, afastando-se do Potter a caminho dos fundos.

- Hey, espera, eu vou contigo! – Marlene acordou para a vida depois de ter-se deslumbrado com a beleza do Black e seguiu-a.

Eu fiquei là com todos a olharem-me, um momento bastante constrangedor devo acrescentar. Eu rapidamente desejei boa noite e pirei-me dali.

Cheguei aos fundos e encontrei a Lily e a Lene com a máscara tirada, eu tinha razão ela estava toda vermelha e a Lene olhava-a com os olhos brilhando. Os gêmeos jà tinham ído e tinham deixado um bilhete dizendo-o. Estávamos sozinhas e eu estava morta de curiosidade para saber o que tinha acontecido.

**POV. Lily**

Eu estou a ouvir um metralhador, que eu deduzi que fosse o meu despertador bastante mal humurado. Bom, desliguei-o e ví que eram 7h da manhã de uma segunda-feira.

Tudo estaria normal se na sexta não tivessem passado-se umas coisas como eu ter dado um amasso em James Potter e ele não saber quem eu sou. Ainda estou surpresa como o máscara não saíu do meu rosto. Preparei para mais um dia de aulas quando a minha mãe diz que eu estou atrasada e que devo-me apressar. Fui tomar o pequeno-almoço (café-da-manhã) onde a minha mãe e minha queriiiiida irmã Petúnia, um ano mais velha do que eu, estavam a comer e comecei a comer.

Nós ouvimos um carro alguns minutos depois e Petúnia saiu com um grande sorriso esnobe na cara para mim. O carro dela está para arranjar, então ela pega boleia (carona) da sua melhor amiga, Bella Williams. Elas são adoráveis juntas!

Passado algum tempo que minha mãe tinha saído, peguei nas minhas coisas e saí para a escola. Eu sou daquelas pessoas que não percebe porque vão meia hora antes de começar as aulas para a escola, é simplesmente deplorável! Estava a ir a pé para a escola, com os phones nos ouvidos a ouvir ''Whit ur love'', é uma boa música, se calhar podemos cantá-la na banda.

- Piiiiiiiiiiiiii! – estava tão distraída que ouço esta buzina á minha beira na estrada que salto e caio no passeio de bunda. Ouço algumas risadas, uma delas parece um latido, é engraçado de ouvir que eu também rio. Eu olho para cima e deparo-me com os Marauders a sair do chega à minha beira e ajuda-me a levantar. Eu e Remus somos amigos, às vezes falamos nos corredores mas fora isso não se passa nada.

_Mas isso é normal dah, tu és anónima e ele é popular e um maroto ainda por cima! - _e là vem a minha consciência a dar-me lições, como se eu fosse burra!

- Oi Lily, tás bem ou magoas-te? – o Remus preocupado é uma fofura! Se ele não fosse para a Kate, eu ficava com ele!

- Tou sim, só assustei-me. Só não percebi porque apitaste a buzina.

- Notava-se que estavas no mundo da Lua e eu só queria que tu soubesses que estás no planeta Terra. –Black respondeu com um brilho matreiro que só apeteceu-me esganá-lo, eu estou bem mas passei uma vergonha na frente do James por causa dele. Aí Deus, tou a pensar no James e tou a ficar toda corada, merda Black!

- Bom Lily, tu podes vir connosco para a escola, jà que só falta 15 minutos para a aula e pé vais atrasar-te.

Eu aceitei, obviamente. No carro, o James estava na condução com o Black ao lado e eu o Remus atrás.

- Como é que tu chamas-te mesmo? – UAU! Primeira vez que ele dirige-me a palavra. Estou quase a dar pulinhos, só que sentada não dá muito jeito.

- Lily Evans, porquê?

- Tenho a impressão que conheço-te de algum lado. – oh, pá! Será que ele desconfia que sou eu?

- Oh, James para lá com isso! Lá porque tu não sabes quem é a ruiva da banda não quer dizer que a Lily seja ela. E é bem provável que o cabelo, na verdade era uma peruca! – Remus disse aborrecido, hey, hey, o James está à procura da Ella( meu nome na banda)? Ai meu deus, ele gostou, ele gostou do beijo! Estou a surtar!

- Poderia ser ela, Remus! Ela é bem parecida com a Ella, desculpa là Lily! – desculpou-se James.

- Ah, quando encontrares a ruiva, pergunta-lhe quem era a morena, ela era bem gostosa. – a Lene que não saiba que o Sirius está a procura dela, senão ela vai surtar e isso não é bom para a saúde mental da Lene, jà débil.

- Mas tu Remus, tu não interessaste-te por a loira? É que estavas a olhar para a bunda dela quando ela saía. – Sirius e suas bocas, mas o Remus estava a olhar para a bunda da Kate? Eu pensava que eras legal, Remus!

- Eu não estava a olhar para a bunda dela! – como se alguém acreditasse com ele corado – Era para o cabelo! Era muito bonito.

E foi com as piadas do Sirius que chegámos à AEHS com uma pessoa à nossa espera.

* * *

N/A: Hey, tudo bem gente?

Porque é que eu só recebi uma review? Eu sei que toda a gente tem preguiça de escrever uma, mas quem escrever fics sabe como é esperar e não receber (se forem horríveis como eu onde as pessoas pensam que é tão mau que é um desperdicio de tempo escrever uma).

Thaty: Ainda bem que gostas de UA. Eu também adoro mas não hà muitas J/L para ler, uma pena. Eu sou do norte de Portugal, distrito de Braga.

P.S:Disclaimer : Tudo pertence à J. .

Gente brasileira, se vocês não perceberem a minha escrita vocês digam que eu tento traduzir para a vossa linguagem, apesar de que eu pus algumas palavras em parentese do português brasileiro.

Desculpem os erros, isto não está betado.

Bjs

Maria Marauders Fernandes


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**POV. Lene **

Eram 8h10 da manhã, nunca percebi porque as aulas eram de manhã, é pena que não tenha nenhuma manhã livre. Eu estou aqui, sentada, sozinha, à espera da Kate e da Lil, elas nunca mais chegam. Daqui eu vejo os gêmeos que falam com uns amigos do clube de Matemàtica, sério, quem é que participa **voluntariamente **em um clube de **Matemàtica**?!

Daqui eu vejo Bella e suas amiguinhas, Petúnia íncluída. Meu deus, essa rapariga é que é burra, eu pergunto-me onde a Lily foi buscar a inteligência, porque da irmã é que não é. Ah, finalmente vejo a Kate a chegar e vou rapidamente ter com ela.

- Tava a ver que não vinhas! Tudo bem?

- Sim, e contigo? Sabes, os meus pais saíram mais cedo não sei porquê e tive que levar a Pippa para a escola. Uma experiência que eu não quero repetir de manhã. – coitada da Kate! A irmã dela é um amor, mas de manhã é uma chata, só faz perguntas!

Nós estàvamos a falar sobre as aulas, quando ouvímos uma risada/ um latido de um carro, obviamente que eram os Marauders, mas a anomalia foi ter uma ruiva là dentro, Lily Evans. Toda a gente estava curiosa, mas só as B&Cia foram indignadas, como se tivessem esse direito, até eles com os seus rostos com quilos de maquiagem bem retorcidos.

Bella Williams começou com sua voz esganiçada bem alto para todos ouvirem:

- O que é isto Jay? Tu deste boleia a este fogo andante branquela?

- Hey, eu não tou a ver qual o problema! Nós estàvamos a vir quando a vímos e oferecemos-lhe boleia, só isso.

- Não devías ter feito isso Jay! Ela bem que precisa fazer exercicio, dá para ver as gorduras dela à distância.

- Hey, Williams, vê la como é que falas de mim! – Lily falou com o rosto corado, ela tá a ficar irritada, não é bom sinal!

- Ninguém foi ao curral chamar-te! – ihh

- Pois, tu jà estás nele, ninguèm pode mudar isso! Só ainda não descobri se és uma vaca ou uma cabra! – boa Lily, dà-lhe! Ouvimos bastantes assobios!

- Tu vais ver sua, ruiva de farmácia! – Bella partiu para cima da Lil e elas começaram a bater-se mas a Lily faz Judo desde os 5 anos, então pôs a Williams de quatro no chão em três tempos.

- Hey meninas, calma! – Remus falou com aquele seu tom calmo, que não acalmava, mas irritava por ser tããoo calmo.

Foi aí que eu e a Kate nos manifestàmos e fomos buscar a Lily e ví o Sirius olhar para a minha bunda. Opá, que prevetido!

**POV. Lily**

Aí, que raiva! Ruiva de farmàcia?! Ela só pode estar a gozar com a minha cara! Não sou eu que meto lentes de contacto e que pinto o cabelo de loiro, todas as semanas. Ela mais parece uma Barbie!

- Acalma-te Lily! – eu e Kate fomos para a frente da nossa porta de turma, sem a Marlene jà que ela faz Artes Visuais e nós fazemos Línguas e Humanidades. Uma pena, sem dúvida. Só fazemos juntas Educação Fisíca.

- Acalmo-me?! Acalmo-me?! Tu viste o que ela disse-me? Ruiva de farmácia? Ela só pode tar a gozar! Ela pinta o cabelo todas as semanas! – tava quase a gritar quando vejo James vindo até mim. Ela também faz L.H., mas no 11º ano, eu acho que ele quer fazer jornalismo depois.

- Olha, Lily não é? – depois de assentir, continuou – Eu quero pedir-te desculpas pela Belle, eu não sei o que deu nela. Desculpas

- Não hà problema, só que eu não acho que devas ser tu a pedir por uma coisa que não fizeste, mas estás ''desculpado''.

- Okay, então eu vou indo para as aulas! – ele parecia desconfortável, mas ainda deu-me aquele sorrisso de arrasa-corações.

A campainha tocou e nós fomos ter aula de MACS, com o professor lindo Mr, Alexander Days. A aula tava um pouco chata para mim e para a Kate, afinal aquilo era revisão para aqueles, 90% da turma, que não pescavam nada, que não era o nosso caso e começamos os papeizinhos.

O que se passou para teres vindo de boleia com os Marauders? – Kate

_Nada de especial, eu vinha a pé quando o Black apitou de repente no carro, eu assustei-me, caí de rabo no chão, eles riram e ofereceram-me boleia. Ah, o Remus olhoou para a tua bunda. – Lily_

Ah, okay. O REMUS OLHOU PARA A MINHA BUNDA? Meu deus, quando, onde, porquê, etc. – Kate

_Quando estavamos no carro, James perguntou-me quem eu era e o Remus disse para ele parar de procurar a Ella em qualquer lado e isso deu assunto para eu perceber que o Black tá interessado? na Lene e o Black replicou que o Remus tinha olhado para o rabo da loiro, que és tu! – Lily_

Oh DEUS! Eu estou a surtar, mais pareço a Lene! Salva-me! – Kate

_Ok surtas no intervalo, porque o prof. tá a olhar para nós – Lil_

E começamos a prestar atenção a aula, bem fácil, na minha humilde opinião.

Finalmente tocou e agora temos aula de E.F. com a Lene, mas antes um intervalo de 20 minutos.

Encontramos a Lene a sair conversando com os gêmeos, eles fazem A.V., mas 11º ano. Isto é uma coisa que eu não percebo. A AEHS está divida em quatro andares, no batimento do secundário, para cada curso, isso poupa encontros com B&Cias que fazem Ciências e Tecnologias, como se elas tivessem inteligência para tal curso, mas também não nos encontramos muito com os gêmeos e a Lene.

- Então, correu bem as au-

- Não temos tempo para isso, vamos. – a Lene pegou-nos pelas mãos e subimos para o andar de C.T., para o banheiro ''amaldiçoado'', carinhosamente chamado pelos alunos.

- Vocês não advinham o que se passou! – ela tava a surtar e isso só acontece por causa do Black, mau sinal!

- Tenho a certeza que não precisaremos de advinhar se tu nos vais contar. – comentou ironicamente a Kate.

- Então, estão preparadas?

- Sim. – ela nunca mais vai falar.

- Eu beijei o Sirius Black!

Bom, é uma novidade ela beijar o Sirius.

* * *

Olá meu amores! Tudo bem?

Eu recebi outra review, muito obrigado Layla Black e um follower da Atena's Daughter, muito obrigado à duas.

Neste capítulo eles estão na escola, bem devo dizer que estou a usar o sistema escolar de Portugal, onde vai do 1º ao 12º ano, cada ano tem algumas turmas, e a turma faz tudas as aulas juntas.

A partir do 10º ano, ano da Lily, há 4 cursos que tu podes escolher para ir para a universidade, os que eu referi em cima e Ciências Socioeconómicas.

Espero que tenham percebido alguma coisa do sistema, se não, não faz mal.

Eu espero receber mais reviews, pois eu quero saber o que vocês pensam.

Disclaimer: Universo Harry Potter não me pertence, etc.

P.S: Desculpem eventuais erros.

BJS

Maria Marauders Fernandes


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**POV. Kate**

Nós estávamos no banheiro, trazida _amigavelmente _por a Lene que tinha beijado o Black, eu olhei para a Lily e ela até que não estava muito surpresa, só tinha a boca aberta como se fosse comer um hamburger e os olhos arregalados, eu espero bem que não esteja como ela.

- Então, tu vais contar-nos _como_ beijaste o Black? – Lil perguntou depois do transe

- Ok, foi assim.

_**Flashback ''on''**_

_Eu estava a ir para as aulas depois da barraca da Lily, mas como o meu andar é o terceiro, eu tinha que subir todas as escadas. Enquanto eu tava a subir, o Sirius vinha descendo, devia estar a falar com o Potter._

_- Olá Marley! Tu és uma das amiga da Evans, né?_

_- ... Ah..., Sim! – eu estava eufórica, ele sabia o meu nome, daqui a pouco vou-me plantar._

_- Six, Sixfinho... onde estás meu amorzinho? – uma garota chamava-o do andar de baixo, com uma voz irritante._

_- Desculpa. – ele disse apressadamente e no outro segundo estava contra uns cacifos a ser beijada por Sirius Black, nós beijamo- nos um 1 minuto, acho. _

_- Foi mal, mas aquela miúda não viu-me assim. Ah, tu beijas bem. – depois de largar-me, disse isso, pegou na mochila que estava no chão e continuou a descer até ao 1º andar_

_**Flashback ''off''**_

- Deixa ver se eu percebi. Antes de agarrar-te, o Black pediu desculpas? – Lil perguntou, meio abobada, e não foi a única, eu também estava um pouco.

- Foi, ele não foi um querido? Ela é tão perfeito, bom, quase-perfeito já que é galinha. – Lene não bate bem da cabeça para uma patricinha a piscar os olhos, eu vou acordá-la.

- Não querendo ser desmancha-prazeres, mas jà o sendo, faltam cinco minutos para a aula começar e a professora detesta atrasos. – disse bem na cara delas que olharam-me como se fosse chinesa.

-Meu Deus! Nós temos que correr, o pavilhão é do outro lado da escola e ... – depois não ouvimos mais nada que ela já estava em disparada para fora descendo as escadas. Como ela é desastrada ainda caí no meio delas.

Nós fomos para o pavilhão correndo e chegamos ao mesmo tempo que a professora. Ufa, foi por pouco. A professora Anne Simons é bem legal, mas quando é para fazer exercício é para fazê-lo. Depois de ter feito a chamada, veio a Sra. não sei o nome da secretaria com um papelzinho. Elas conversaram durante um tempo e a turma do Remus e do Potter entrou com e sentaram-se nas bancadas.

- Bem meninas. O 11ºE teve furo( professor faltando) então eles vão assistir a nossa aula, já que não têm mais nenhum sitio para ir.

Oh,não

Merda, o James vai ver a nossa aula? Principalmente a de E.F. ? Eu sou completamente horrível em E.F., só podem estar a gozar! Aqui é que acabam as minhas chances de ter um relacionamento com ele, obviamente que o James, um incrível atleta não vai ficar com alguém que só consegue correr e fazer Judo! Ainda admiro-me como sou boa em Judo, mas deve ter sido por ter começado aos cincos.

- O que é eles fazem aqui? – a Kate deve tar a pensar o mesmo que eu, jà que a unica que aproveita-se em E.F. é a Lene e o Sirius não está cá, mas sim o Remus, às vezes esqueço-me que eles fazem o mesmo curso.

Nós fizemos a aula e era uma aula de Badminton e eu e uma raqueta é igual a porcaria. Joguei com uma garota da turma da Lene que eu não lembro-me do nome, só sei que ela é americana. Cada vez que eu olhava para o James ele estava a olhar para mim com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Eu só deixava cair a bola e a professora estava sempre à minha beira a corrigir-me,que vergonha!

A aula acabou e nós arrumamos-nos, o resto da manhã continuou normalmente e à tarde fomos para casa da Lene, que coincidamente é em frente à do James, com a janela para o quarto dele. Ficamos lá a conversar sobre a banda, nenhum sinal dos meninos, mas à tarde eles tinham treino de futebol, cada vez amo mais o futebol, dando aqueles corpos perfeitos a pessoas perfeitas.

De repente, nós ouvímos a campaínha.

- A campaínha está tocando, é melhor ires abrir. – disse à Lene, já que ela é a dona da casa.

-Eu não vou, Kate vai tu!

- Eu não quero ir, estou cansada!

- Eu também, vai là!

- Ok, estou indo! – e a Lene ganhou, ainda bem que não se viraram para mim, e a Kate foi abrir a porta.

**POV. Kate**

Lá fui abrir a porta da Lene _preguiçosa _e agradeço completamente a Lene por ser preguiçosa quando abro a porta e vejo Remus Lupin à nossa frente. Bendita Lene!

- Oi, eu e os Marauders – e apontou para trás dele – estávamos pensado em fazer um jogo de verdade e consequência e como sabemos que a Marlene vive aqui íamos chama-la para chamar duas amigas, mas já que vocês estão aqui, fica muito mais rápido. Potter e o Black aproximaram-se quando a Lily vinha descendo as escadas dançando com um short e uma camisola larga verde .

- Kate, eu vou fazer pipocas, tu queres? - ela disse sem olhar-me e indo dançando muito sensualmente, ela cantava alguma coisa mas não se percebia o quê, deve ser ''Gimme More'' de Britney Spears, nós acabamos de ver uma performance dessa música.

- Eu quero com chocolate por cima, ah tu danças muito bem. – disse o Black na maior cara de pau com um sorriso de _Colgate_. A Lil parou logo e virou-se lentamente com a cara da cor de seus cabelos. Ela estava estática, mas depois começou a olhar-me com fúria naqueles olhos.

Fomos salvadas pela Lene que descia as escadas:

- Raios Lily, tu vais demorar muito nas pipocas? Eu tou com desejo de grávida!

Todos os Marauders a olharam pensando que ela estava grávida, mas como a Lene não seria Lene se não tivesse ''desejos de grávido'' traduzindo, estou com muito apetite de comer porcarias.

- Lene, tu assustaste-os! Ela não está grávida, não fiquem preocupados. – eles não disseram nada mas estavam mais relaxados.

A Lily esqueceu-se do incidente, ou eu assim espero e fez as pipocas pondo o chocolate para o Black, digo Sirius, ele disse-me para chamá-lo assim, apesar de não termos muito intimidade, como diz a nossa amiga Lily.

A Lene foi buscar uma garrafa e sentamo-nos em círculo, eu, Lene e Lily em frente para Remus, Sirius e James, respectivamente.

Bom, vamos là jogar!

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! Passaram uma boa semana? Espero que sim.

Então este capítulo está estranho, eu acho que o outro vai ser melhor. Continuem a ler!

Obrigado a review da Lisa Evans Potter e espero que gostem da fic.

Vemos-nos na próxima semana!

P.S: Mandem reviews, é sempre legal e não perdes muito tempo.

Bjs

Maria Marauders Fernandes


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**POV. Kate**

O Sirius disse as regras : nós escolhiamos verdade ou consequência e tinhamos duas hipoteses de escolha, se fosse consequência e se não fosse a resposta para a verdade, tiravamos a roupa. Ele girou a garrafa e calhou eu vs. Marlene.

- Verdade ou consequência, Kate amor? – ela disse isto com um sorriso sinistro. Que medo!

- Verdade não tenho nada a esconder!

- É verdade que tu jà foste beijada por a Hestia Jones? – merda, ela não podia perguntar outra coisa? Eu jà sei porque ela perguntou isso, foi naquele dia longinquo...

**_Flashback ''on''_**

_Maio de 2011 _

_Eu e as meninas estavamos a sair das aulas e combinavamos o fim-de-semana na casa da Lily, jà que a Petúnia e os populares íam para a casa da Williams na praia, estava bom tempo nestes dias quando eu vejo a Hestia vir até nós. Hestia Jones era do mesmo ano que nós, mas estava em outra turma ás vezes nós falavámos. Ela era uma lésbica assumida e era também bastante desmiolada mas era legasl._

_- Olá princesas! – que bom humor!_

_- Olá._

_- Olha Kate, eu posso falar contigo 2 minutos? – o que esta quer agora?_

_- Ok, fala._

_- Em privado. – deus, isto não me cheira bem._

_Nós fomos para um canto escondido que fica á beira das piscinas._

_- Kate, eu queria perguntar-te se tu querias sair comigo. – UAU ela é direta e bizarra._

_- Eu não gosto de raparigas. Eu sou hétero. _

_- Tu já beijaste alguma ra-_

_- Não!_

_- Então podes experimentar! – então pos-me contra a parede e beijou-me. QUE RAIOS QUE ELA ESTÁ A FAZER? Eu não acredito que ela tá a beijar-me, nãoooo! Eu rapidamente soltei-me dela e corri até algum ponto para me recompor e segui até à beira das meninas._

_- Kate, isso é batom que tu tens nos lábios? – oh deus! Estou com o batom da He- Jones nos lábios, eu já tinha dito que ela punha muitoooo batom?! Se não disse , tá dito._

_- Olha a Hestia que está a ir embora. Ela tá a mandar-te olhares raivosos Kate. E o batom dela é igual ao que tu tens nos ... – a Lily disse a última frase sussurando e com cara escandalizada._

_- TU BEIJASTE A JONES? – e Marlene Mckinnon faz outra vez a gritaria, sorte que a maioria já saiu se não eu estaria feita. Só tou a receber olhares dos nerds e dos gêmeos, ah eles são nerds!_

_- Lene não queres gritar mais alto? A EUA não ouviu muito bem! – ironia on_

_- Mas tu beijaste ou não? – Lily está com uma cara curiosa que eu detesto porque ela praticamente nos obriga a falar tudo, mas fui salva pelo gongo ou pelos gêmeos._

_- Vocês nem sabem o que eu consegui hoje! – o John está muito animado, ou é o clube de mat. Ou é uma bateria. Aí ele começou a falar da bateria nova dele e o assunto foi esquecido ...por enquanto._

**_Flashback ''off''_**

- Vais responder hoje Kate? – perguntou Lene impaciente.

- Euh, ..., bem eu prefiro tirar a roupa.

- Eu sabia que tu ías fazer isso, como tu preferes consequência agora tu tiras a camisola!

- As regras é uma peça de roupa não especificada! – eu não vou tirar a camisola à frente do Remus!

- Tu não respondeste então eu decido, a não ser que queiras responder-nos...

Fiz-lhe um gesto obsceno e tirei a camisola. Oh o Remus está a ficar coradinho, que fofinhoo! Já o Black está com um sorriso obsceno, que nojo!

Eu rodei a garrafa e saiu Lily vs. Remus, vai ser fácil o Remus é um amor.

- Verdade ou consequencia? – eu acho que retiro o que disse, porque as pessoas ficam diferentes quando estão a jogar verdade e consequencia ?!

- Consequencia, eu não me arrisco! – ela está com uma cara bastante pelicular, eu diria que era uma mistura de medo e curiosidade mas ela é indecifravel.

- Bom, eu quer- o Remus foi interrompido pelo Sirius que cochichou-lhe algo no ouvido, algo que ele aprovou.

- Eu quero que tu dês um linguado no James ou um linguado no Sirius– a Lily está tramada!

**POV. Lene**

Quando o Remus acabou a frase, eu olhei diretamente para o Sirius. Porque que é que ele disse isso ao Remus? Ele quer beijar a Lily? Ou isto é uma estratégia dele e do James eu olho rapidamente para ele e vejo que ele têm o mesmo sorriso que o Sirius. Eles tramaram juntos! A Lily que nem se atreva a dizer que quer o Sirius só para salvar o beijo dela com o James! Se eu bem a conheço ela vai tar mortinha para beija-lo(James) mas vai arranjar alguma coisa mirabolante na cabeça dela para não fazê-lo.

A Lily está completamente pálida, até parece morta eu vou dizer-lhe isso.

- Hey Lily, tu não estás no teu funeral ou coisa parecida! Se tu morreres, morres no paraíso com um deus. – sou mesmo direta, não sou?

- Eu – ela olhou para cada um de nós bem lentamente como se fosse a última vez que nos visse. Sabes quando tu vês aqueles reality-shows e tu queres muito saber quem ganha, mas demora _séculos _para dizerem? Bom, é que se passa agora.

– Eu – respiração bem funda a dela – Eu vou beijar o James. –ela fecha rapidamente os olhos e fica da cor dos cabelos. Eu acho que ela descartou logo de caras o Sirius se queria procriar daqui a uns anos. Marlene Mckinnon é _power_!

Ela foi bem lenta e no meio do caminho o James puxou-a e colou os lábios aos dela. Eu fiz esta frase?! Alguém anda a ler muitos contos de fadas!

Bom passou-se dez segundos, dá para ver a linguas deles, eles que saiam daqui. Vinte segundos e eles nem pegam ar, vão para um quarto. Trinta segundos e eles continuam como se fosse dois segundos. O beijo está bom não? Eles que arranjem um motel. Quarenta segundos e todos olham para eles impacientes, ela fez tanto drama para ficar a beija-lo esse tempo todo? O que os hormonimos fazem, eles que se casem. Cinquenta segundos e considero seriamente a ideia de apanhar um avião para Las Vegas para se casaram em três tempos. Um minuto...

- VOCÊS PODEM PARAR DE SE BEIJAR? JÁ FAZ UM MINUTO E VOCÊS DEPOIS PODEM IR CASAR-SE A LAS VEGAS! Vamos continuar o jogo, sim? – eu tenho cordas vocais potentes.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá meus queridos! Eu sei que o capítulo está um pouco pequeno mas eu não tenho muito tempo até no domingo, então desculpem. Eu recebi reviews! Muito obrigado todas elas foram muito construtivas.

**Lisa Evans Potter: **Ainda bem que gostaste fico contente. A dança da Lily foi mais inocente mas foi na mesma um pouco embaraçoso kkk. Obrigado e espero que gostes deste capítulo.

**Larissa: **Sim, o meu Word tem autocorreção. Sim, tu tinhas razão algumas palavras faltavam algumas sílabas porque eu só corrigia no word e neste documento não e bom cortaram-me as sílabas, eu já corrigi não te preocupes. Agora o meu português é de Portugal, se tu fores do Brasil é bem provável que possa estar errado para ti, mas isto é português do Portugal e também algumas coisas do Portugal. Espero ter-te esclarecido se tu vires isto.

**Evellyn Rodrigues: **Obrigado por estares a ler a fic e é bom que tu tenhas gostado fico feliz. É normal que tu tenhas-te perdido no sistema porque eu nunca fiz-lo então é o que eu sei mais o menos pela minha irmã e por cultura geral. A história vai desenvolver-se aos poucos, vai haver alguns flashbacks para ver algumas fases das meninas. Espero que continues a gostar.

Bom volto no próximo domingo! Bjs

Maria Marauders Fernandes


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Pov. Kate**

Depois deste embaraçoso momento da Lily, que _obviamente _está vermelha ela rodou a garrafa.

Sirius vs. Marlene

- Verdade ou consequência? – a Lene está com uma cara pirada hoje, é assustador!

- Verdade – ele está muito tranquilo.

- É verdade que és homossexual, digo gay? – toda a sala pôs-se a gargalhar, o James já tinha lágrimas a escorrer pelos olhos.

- Euhhhhh, é claro que não! Eu sou bi! – de repente todos se calaram e o Sirius começou a rir das nossas caras que devo confessar devem estar bem engraçadas.

- Isto não tem graça! – Lene foi logo dar-lhe um tapa que eu devo dizer que são _fortes_|

- Eu sei que tu querias ver o meu corpinho – aqui ele passou a mão pelo abdómen num estilo bem à Black – mas não é preciso arranjares mentiras que são claramente _mentiras_ ! – nesta fase ele já tinha tirado a camisa. Eu agora descobri porque ele tem_ tanto_ sucesso. Eu amo-te Reminho, mas o Sirius é pecado carnal! Deus, é por isto que a Lene pira, mas também quem não piraria?!

Nós continuamos o jogo onde todos ficaram sem a parte de cima da roupa, ou seja nós quase babamos, eu tive que dançar Alejandro, James ingeriu uma meia garrafa de Vodka ainda pergunto-me onde a Lene foi arranjá-la. Óbvio que é dos seus pais, mas normalmente não se sabe onde elas estão. Houve momentos bastante embaraçosos que eu não vou repetir, eu tive que dar um beijo em cada um dos Marauders e a Lene classificou-os por o mais idiota. Nós estávamos a arrumar a sala porque não sei como ficou uma bagunça ou se calhar já estava quando alguém bateu com um corpo na porta de entrada.

Nós já sabiamos quem era, por Deus todos sabiam! Eu já tinha referido que a Lene tem um irmão? Bom, ele é Adam Mckinnon, está no 1º ano da Faculdade de Medicina e é um gato! Ele têm olhos azuis lindos, cabelos loirinhos escuros e um corpo de atleta, já que ele é um atleta! Bom,qual é o problema? O problema é que ele é galinha e traz sempre os pitos para a casa dele, coincidamente quando eu estou cá e até eles chegarem ao quarto, vê-se muita coisa! Ele e a Lily já tiveram um rolo, não foi mais nada porque ela sempre esteve apaixonada pelo cabelos espetados,mas Adam estava está de quatro por ela e afirma sempre que está à espera dela. Até lá, ele aproveita a vida!

Ele conseguiu abrir a porta e ele estacou quando viu quem estava aqui. A rapariga que estava completamente apoiada nele caiu no chão estatelada. Marlene e Sirius começaram a rir, mas quando viram que foram os únicos calaram-se logo. Adam passou por cima da moça e veio até nós, digo Lily.

- Olá Lily, que surpresa agradável! – ele estava super ansioso, se calhar pensa que ela está com ciúmes ou algo do tipo.

- Olha deixa-me explicar...

- Porque é que tu devias-te explicar? Adam, nós não temos nada e eu estou super feliz que tu tenhas seguido a tua vida. – sempre direta Lily, boa!

- É, desculpem! Ei mané, que coisa é que tu tens na mão? – ele apontou para a garrafa de Vodka na mão do James.

- É a garrafa do Sirius, tu não te lembras de mim Adam? – ele disse isto com uma voz estranha, como se fosse controlada.

- Claro, como eu não reconheceria os Marauders?! – eles abraçaram-se como machos e esqueceram-se que nós estávamos lá.

- Bom, nós temos que ir! – eles despediram-se de nós e saíram, o James sossurou alguma coisa no ouvido da Lily, ela deve estar desnorteada!

Nós conversamos e a Lily não disse nada, nós fomos embora e marcamos de encontrar-nos ás 8h na escola.

**POV. Lily**

Eu esta noita não consegui dormir nada, estava sempre a reviver o beijo do James, foi ainda melhor que a primeira vez! E eu não conseguia tirar as palavras sussurradas dele com aquela voz rouca de dar arrepios. Eu vesti-me mecanicamente e foi para a escola, não tinha ninguém lá e faltavam 10 minutos para as 8h até que eu vi os Marauders num canto aos sussuros. Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore e comecei a ouvir a conversa, tinha um mau pressentimento.

- Então Prongs, como foi o beijo da Evans? – Prongs?! O que raios o Sirius está a falar?

- Não foi nada de especial, foi só um beijo. Ela nem sabe beijar! – o quê?

- Sim, tens razão. Se não fosse pela aposta nem teriamos falado com elas! – que aposta?

- Yeah, nós vamos rir bastante hoje á tarde quando contarmos como a Evans e companhia caíram que nem patinhas. Como se nós fossemos falar com aquelas impopulares, elas não estão á altura do nosso nível. Isto foi uma ideia de génio da Bella! – disse o Sirius se gabando.

- Foi, elas devem estar cheias de ilusões que vamos falar com elas e quando vierem vamos humilha-las e ... – eu não consegui ouvir mais nada e sai dali sem ser vista, mas antes de sair esbarrei-me na Williams que tinha uma cara vitoriosa. Vaca!

Fui para a casa de banho assombrada e dei continuidade ás minhas lágrimas, eu estava tão... desiludida! Como eles foram capazes daquilo, mesmo o Remus eu pensava que éramos amigos mas afinal são todos uns estúpidos. Eu nunca quero olhar mais para a cara deles! E eu que pensei que eles tinham gostado de nós e mesmo em sermos amigos! Eu recebi um sms da Marlene

**Estamos á tua espera! Onde é que estás?**

**Marlene **

**Vem ao quarto de banho assombrado agora. Tenho novidades importantes**

**Lily**

**Okay**

**Marlene**

Eu ouvi passos no corredor e pus-me de pé. Marlene e Kate entraram e quando me viram, ficaram assombradas.

- O que é que se passou Lily? – perguntou a Kate abraçando-me pelos ombros.

- Eles menti... mentiram-nos, eles ontem só foram ter connosco por causa de uma aposta! – disse aos soluços abraçando Kate.

- Calma, explica isso-nos melhor!

E foi o que eu fiz, expliquei tudo o que ouvi, que era uma aposta, como eles gozaram connosco e que nem o Remus abriu a boca para defender-nos.

- Isto não pode ficar assim! – Marlene disse levantando-se do chão e andando a passos largos de um lado para o outro.

- E fazemos o quê, Lene? Eles são populares se fizermos alguma coisa eles ainda vão-nos humilhar mais ainda e só vai aumentar a popularidade deles! Não podemos fazer nada! – disse Kate racional, ela parece tão calma.

- Resolvemos isto mais tarde, o sinal vai tocar daqui- disse Lene pegando as coisas.

- Drinnnnng!

- Bom, vamos! – e saímos da casa de banho indo para as aulas.

Eu vou esquecê-lo, custe o que custar!

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, eu sei que vocês querem-me matar, mas os Marauders de hoje em dia são como os rapazes de hoje em dia = estúpidos e idiotas. Então, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo em parte e desculpem qualquer tipo de erro ortográfico.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter não me pertence.

**Evellyn Rodrigues : **Obrigado por teres lido e espero que tenhas gostado. Claro que foi um plano, algumas coisas vão estar bem confusas mas isto vai ser explicado pelo tempo.

Então, eu na próxima semana volto com outro capítulo. E deixar reviews não mata, podem deixar de tudo: positivas, negativas, para fazer publicidade, bem tudo!

Bjs

Maria Marauders Fernandes


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**POV. Marlene**

EU VOU MATA-LOS! Lá porque são populares pensam que podem gozar connosco estão muito enganados! Eu fiquei foi mesmo triste pela Lils, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa e recebe este balde de água fria e ela também ouviu, deve ser pior para ela até!

1 semana depois...

Bom, a semana passou em três tempos. Depois da descoberta sobre eles , eles vieram até ter connosco depois da escola na minha casa, mas nós escorrassamo-los e eles diziam que não percebiam porque nós tínhamos mudado de atitude para com eles. Eles devem pensar que nós estávamos tão deslumbradas que ficamos cegas, eles que nos poupem!

Na quarta-feira que é quando toda a escola têm a tarde livre por causa de reuniões, a banda ensaiou algumas músicas, algumas bem tristes pelo motivo referido em cima, mas fora isso estava tudo bem! Happy face for everyone!

Hoje, era sábado e o que acontece no sábado diurno, eu nem sei se diz-se assim, mas vocês percebem que é o dia de sábado, já que à noite é concerto do Masque! Bom, vocês vão saber o meu dia detalhado de sábado, e não é para qualquer um!

Então, eu acordei com o quarto todo iluminado, merda! esqueci-me de fechar as cortinas, olhei para meu télélé que eu não separo-me nunquinha e vi que eram 7h30 da manhã(óbvio!) mas como eu não desperdiço nenhuma oportunidade, preparei-me e fui tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Não tinha ninguém na cozinha, os meus pais devem estar a trabalhar e Adam deve estar não-sei-onde ou a dormir depois da farra. Peguei no leite e fiz uma taça de leite com cereais de chocolate.

Acordar, feito. Pequeno-almoço, feito. Roupa de corrida, não feito oops!

Vesti-me com uns shorts já que ainda estava um ar estranhamente quente, uma camisola e sapatilhas Adidas e feito. Como já perceberam, eu adoro tudo que é guloseima e bombons e chocolate, etc... Bom eu engordo se não fizer exercício, então todos os sábados de manhã vou correr numa floresta que tem aqui perto. Eu chamo sempre as meninas, mas elas nunca venhem ora estão a dormir ou por outro motivo qualquer, então pego sempre meu Ipod, onde é que ele está mesmo? Bom, eu meto os phones e vou correr. Vou ligar às meninas, na Llly:

- Pipopu, você está na caixa post- ok, vou tentar com a Kate.

- O que foi Lene?

- Que recepção mais calorosa Katerine Miller! Tu sabes que hoje é sábado e o que eu faço no sábado? Sim, eu vou correr e eu estou a pedir a tua incomparável presença.

- Eu acho que... bom queres saber? Eu pela primeira vez na minha vida vou ir correr contigo voluntariamente. Vou ver se distraio-me um pouco. Daqui a vinte minutos estou na entrada da floresta.

- Yeahhh! Vemo-nos daqui a pouco!

Passado meia hora, eu e Kate estávamos no mato a correr, digo andar porque em dez minutos a Kate já caiu duas vezes então, temos que andar ! Fui eu que chamei-a então não posso reclamar.

- O que é que fizeste esta manhã? – eu pergunto sempre coisas estúpidas.

- Nada de mais, fiquei na cama a ver televisão.

- Okay, tu estás ansiosa pelo concerto?

- Não muito, nós jà fizemos antes um concerto. Porque é que estas com estas perguntas? – estou quilhada!

- Bem, como na última vez que houve concerto os Marauders apareceram pela primeira vez e aconteceu o que tu sabes, eu estou curiosa para ver se eles virão.

- Sim, também já pensei nisso mas tipo, eu estou bem desiludida com eles mesmo se só passamos uma tarde juntos, eles pareciam bem legais.

- Nós temos que tomar uma atitude em relação a isto. Temos que pensar numa vingança anónima. – e que vingança! Eles nunca mais vão se meter connosco!

- Mas tu estás a pensar em quê?

Então eu contei uma ideia que eu tive, com alguns ajustes ficaria muito boa e com ajuda do destino, perfeita!

Ás 11h nós voltamos para minha casa e chama-mos a Lily para almoçar connosco. Á tarde, nós fomos para o jardim da minha casa e vimos umas coisas.

Na casa da frente é a de James Potter como já sabiam. A casa de trás é da Williams e o que se passava na casa dela? Uma festa de piscina, com atletas e líderes de torcida.

Nós estávamos a falar mas com uma piscina ao lado, eu e a Kate atiramos a Lily com roupas para a piscina e nós seguimos o mesmo caminho.

Quando nós estávamos a sair da piscina todas molhada vimos que estavam a olhar-nos e vimos que havia uma festa.

A partir daí foi tudo muito rápido, James viu que a Lily estava com um vestido completamente branco, então dava-se para ver tudo. Ele saltou a cerca com uma toalha, cobriu-a com ela, pegou-a ao colo e levou-a para dentro de casa. Os espectadores deste espectáculo ficaram a ver congelados.

Passados alguns segundos, toda a gente acorda com a Williams:

- JAMESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – ela grita para caraças!

Eu e Kate nos entreolhamos e vimos que tinha bastantes rapazes que estavam a olhar-nos com caras pouco católicas. Nós entramos em casa e ouvimos os gritos da Lily, que são bem potentes e deixamo-la berrar com James à vontade. Afinal, nós não queríamos morrer!

**POV. Kate**

Que momento embaraçoso! Eu fiquei da cor dos cabelos da Lily. Lene ficou como se nada se passasse, mas eu estou bem embaraçada. A única coisa boa foi que eu vi o Reminho de torso nu, uma visão a não perder!

Eu fui trocar de roupa, nós tínhamos roupas umas das outras nas nossas casas. Eu troquei e fui comprar pão. Ainda se ouvia alguns gritos da Lils, mas está mais calmo que antes.

Eu estava a fechar a porta quando vejo Remus que vêm ter comigo.

- Olá! – eu continuei a andar como se nada fosse.

- Porque é que vocês estão chateadas? Nós não vos fizemos nada! – disse Remus com uma cara indignada, como ele ainda se atreve!

- Só é cego quem quer.

- Não percebi! Tu podes explicar-me? – não, eu não posso!

- Podes deixar-me em paz! Tu és popular, eu sou impopular. Tu és Marte, eu sou Vénus. Nós não temos nada para falar e eu queria que tu continuasses na tua vida que eu não existo.

- Para, para com isso. Eu sempre fui amigo da Lily e naquela tarde, nós divertímo-nos. Tu, não VOCÊS não têm nenhum motivo para isso.

Eu continuei a ignorar até que ele pega no meu braço e vira-me para ele.

- Eu estou louco para fazer uma coisa.

- Ah é? Tipo o quê? – ora só o que mais me faltava!

- Isto – então ele aproximou-nos e no próximo momento seguinte estava com os seus lábios nos meus. Eu morri e estou no céu! Porque ninguém avisou-me?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Tudo bem? Espero que sim. Então, eu estou um pouco desiludida com vocês. Eu recebi uma review durante a semana toda, muito obrigado Evellyn, e houve 19 visitores no capítulo anterior. Onde vocês andam? Eu não quero ficar chata a dizer isto ou aquilo, mas desanima. Nem que seja para dizer que está horrível, eu agradeceria.

**Evellyn Rodrigues:** É, foi um plano dos Marauders, talvez não aquilo que nós pensamos, mas Marauders que são Marauders são imprevisíveis. Eu acho que neste capítulo mostra o quanto o são. A vingança está planejada e vai ser executada nos próximos capítulos.

Então, despeço-me aqui e vemo-nos para a próxima semana!

Maria Marauders Fernandes


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

**POV. Lily**

- TU PASSASTE-TE MANÉ? TU PENSAS QUE ÉS O QUÊ? MEU PAI? IRMÃO? NÃO, PIOR NAMORADO? EU NÃO PERCEBO PORQUE TU FIZESTE ISSO! TU NÃO TENS UMA NAMORADA, EU ESTOU CANSADA DESTA MER-

- Tu podes acalmar-te, por favor? Eu tenho motivos para o que fiz! – motivos? MOTIVOS? Este gajo só pode estar a gozar comigo, ele não tem motivos para NADA, NADA!

- Então pessoa com motivos, tu podes explicar-los! – quero ver como ele vai-se safar desta.

- Bem...espera, estou com uma branca...euh não está assim tanto calor e tu toda molhada vais ficar doente! Por falar nisso é melhor tomares banho. – ficar doente? Este tipo só pode ter caído das escadas porque ele não têm um cérebro, mas sim uma ervilha.

_Não te esqueças que ele tem um corpo dos deuses e ele é gentil, simpático... ''Suspiro'' Podia ficar toda a eternidade e ela não chegaria para explicar-lhe a perfeição!_

UAU! Muito obrigada consciência de me**a, tu ajudas-te tanto que até vou fazer um comunicado por a tua ajuda: CALA-TE! Apesar de se calhar, **se calhar** teres razão, pois ele tem aquele tanquinho e este torso e ... Ele está sem camisa! OMG! Estou no paraíso, ou no inferno já que está um calor aqui. Ele parece que reparou para onde eu olhava porque o sorriso marca registada dele voltou logo para seus lábios como se nunca os tivesse deixado.

- Bom... aha... Eu vou tomar banho, - e deixei-o na biblioteca, não sei como ele sabia o caminho até aqui mas eu quero lá saber. Tomei o meu banho bem perfumado e cheiroso, vesti-me já com as roupas novas que tinha pegado no armário e saí. E dei de caras com James Potter ainda encostado na parede a olhar-me. Este tipo tem problemas mentais só pode!

- O que é que tu ainda estás a fazer aqui?

- Nós ainda não acabamos a nossa conversa.

- Se tu reparaste, nós nunca tivemos uma conversa! – e fui para o quarto da Lene mas ele tinha que me seguir!

- Porque é que foges de mim Lils? Tens medo de quê? – James disse estas palavras vindo na minha direcção, enquanto eu recuava.

- Cla-claro que não, porque eu teria medo de algu- alguma coisa? – me**a tinha que gaguejar agora? Deus, daqui eu consigo ver os pontinhos verdes nos seus olhos mas eu acho que eles estão a ficar maiores.

- Hey que estás a fazer? – disse-lhe empurrando com as mãos no seu peito definido.

- Tell me, you're so into me. That I'm the only one you will see. – chegando mais perto agarrou-me pela cintura e cantou-me esse trecho no ouvido. Eu arrepiei-me toda e ele sorriu no meu pescoço enquanto me dava pequenos beijinhos.

- Pa-pa-para, tu n-não po-po-podes fa-fa-fazer isto. – eu tentava dizer isto mas a gaguejava a cada palavra e na verdade eu não queria que ele parasse. Quem no meu lugar quereria? Bom, ninguém presumo já que ninguém se importou de responder!

Ele continuou a beijar-me e quando estava a chegar nos meus lábios,o momento que eu tanto ansiava, Marlene aparece com Sirius a tiracolo e com... aquilo é frappé?! E o Sirius tem um tubo de... maionese?! Eu sinceramente não estou a perceber nada!

- Euh, estamos a interromper? – sério Marlene, só percebeste agora? NÃO, quer dizer ainda bem que ela apareceu.

Todos estão a olhar para mim, então eu acho que passei o meu pensamento via oral. EU QUERO MORRER!

- James, tu vens hoje ou amanhã? Tu esqueceste-te que HOJE FINALMENTE a minha moto sai da oficina? Se te esqueceste, acabas-te de ser lembrado então despacha-te! – realmente Sirius, tu vieste por isso?

- Black, tu vieste chama-lo para ir buscar uma moto – nota-se porque eu e a Lene somos amigas, né?

- Não é uma moto Kim! É **A MOTO**, perceberam? – a última frase ele falou para todos como se fossemos deficientes mentais. Eu acho que o único deficiente mental aqui é ele.

- A não ser que tu dês-me as chaves que eu vou até à oficina com o Remus, por falar nele onde é que ele está? A última vez que eu o vi ele tinha ido a trás da... como ela se chama mesmo? Catherine, Corinne...

- Katherine! – dissemos eu e Lene ao mesmo tempo, Corinne? Onde é que raios ele foi buscar esse nome?

- Pois, talvez. Vens ou não, cara?

- Eu vou. Xau meninas. – ele deu um beijo na testa da Lene e a mim deu-me um beijo demorado de língua e não se importou com a ! Quem os percebe?

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, passaram bem a semana? Espero que sim, o capítulo está um pouquinho gigante mais pequeno mas espero que vocês leiam na mesma! Eu recebi uma review a mais que a outra semana, o que me faz queria agradecer a quem não teve coragem de me escrever a dizer a sua opinião, eu não posso fazer nada se eu não sei o que vocês pensam. Então, CORAGEM!

**Evellyn Rodrigues: **Tipo, a piscina é da Lene. O bairro/rua/quarteirão em que ela vive é só gente com muita massa, então todas têm piscina própria. Os Marauders podem ser muita coisa, mas ele têm atitude, então tudo o que lhes passa na panca eles fazem. A vingança vai ser nos próximos capítulos, ainda não sei quando mas não passa dos próximos cinco.

**Gabrielii: **Como eu disse antes, estes Marauders têm atitude e possessividade e ciúmes, eles são bem ciumentos eles podem chegar ao cumulo!

Então, espero receber mais notícias dos leitores que eu espero que haja, se não estou a fazer papel de parva completa.

Bjs

**Maria Marauders Fernandes**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Pov. Kate**

Nós estàvamos na cave do Taco Bell a preparar o concerto e eu só conseguia pensar naqueles làbios tão _fofinhos _, isto soou como se eu falasse de um gato, mas Remus é um _gato!_ A cena é bem estranha e quando eu contei às meninas, ainda pior!

_Flashback on_

_Eu, Lene e Lils estavamos sentadas em roda no chão do quarto da Lene a olharmo-nos._

_- Então, Kate começa o que se passou para tu estares no mundo da lua, estàs todo aluada!_

_- Não se passou nada – eu disse com a minha cara impassível, mas como o meu talento para mentir é igual ao meu talento de fazer desporto, eu digo-vos que não correu muito bem..._

_- Tu pensas que estàs a enganar quem?! A tua mãe? Kate, por eu ser tua amiga eu vou dizer-te que tu mentes tão bem como a Lily, quer dizer que tu __**não**__ mentes! - eu detesto quando ela faz esta cara como se nós não percebecemos nada!_

_- Hey, eu estou a melhorar! – defendeu-se Lily com uma falsa indignidade._

_- Sim, sim, falamos mais tarde sobre isso! Agora Kate tu tens que contar-nos se não eu pergunto ao próprio Remus! – eu sei que ela é capaz de ir ter com o Remus, mas eu não posso esconder isso para sempre, e também não é assim tão escandaloso! Quer dizer, eu jà beijei antes, não é diferente por ser o cara que eu gosto desde sempre nem por ser Remus Lupin lindo e maravilhoso. Não faz nenhuma diferença!_

_-Okay, eu conto! Eu saí para ir comprar o pão que eu não comprei, mas eu encontrei o Remus no caminho e beijàmo-nos quando..._

_Flashback Kate e Remus on_

_Nós beijàvamos, os làbios deles eram ternos e meigos, mas o beijo era intenso. Quando nós paramos por falta de ar, nós olhamo-nos nos olhos com a respiração acelarada e quando íamos recomeçar outro, acontece aquilo que se passa nos filmes. Aparece alguèm, ou __**alguèns. **_

_James e Sirius vinham saíndo da casa da Lene e eles falavam muito concentrados em alguma coisa que eles falavam quando eles nos vêem e caminham até nós._

_- Oi Corinne! _

_- É Katherine, Black! – onde raios ele foi buscar Corinne? _

_- Pois Corinne, Kate, é tudo nome de garota! - deixei passar esta..._

_- Moony, nós vamos buscar a moto __**sagrada **__do Pads. Queres vir? – agora que eu reparo ele não està com boa cara, parece aborrecido._

_- Sim, eu jà vou. Vão indo para o carro. – eles partiram e nòs ficamos sozinhos._

_ - Nós depois falamos, Kate. Bom fim-de-semana! – ele despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha repentinamente envergonhado e tímido. __**Ele é tão fofinho! **_

_Flashback Kate e Remus off_

_- E foi isto que aconteceu. – acabei a minha história enquanto as meninas falavam como ele era fofinho._

_- Se ele não fosse para ti, eu ficava com ele! – disse Lils suspirando._

_- Okay, eu jà contei agora contem-me..._

_Flashback off_

Elas contaram o beijo da Lily com o James e a Lene contou que encontrou o Sirius procurando o James, mas como ele estava com a Lily eles foram para a cozinha e fizeram pipocas com maionese e Ketchup antes de interromper os pombinhos.

Agora que eu penso, eu não percebo os rapazes, eles são **tão confusos! **Num dia eles não nos conhecem, no outro venhem ter connosco, no outro a seguir falam mal de nós e no outro a seguir do a seguir têm ciúmes! Eu não percebo nada! Nós precisamos falar com eles sobre isso, ter uma conversa de mulheres para homens.

- Partida do avião 2342 em direcção ao planeta Terra, por favor apertem os seus cintos! - disseram os gêmeos com voz falsete de mulher.

-Oh, parem! O que foi?

- Lene e Lily disseram que nós entramos em cinco minutos.

- Eu não estou a vê-las.

- Isso porque elas foram là em cima confirmar alguma coisa, elas estavam um pouco ansiosas. Na verdade, vocês todas estão bem estranhas esta semana. Està tudo bem? – se eles soubessem...

- Sim,sim, não se preocupem. - falei, abraçando-os e ficando no meio deles.

- Eles estão aqui. – elas falaram quando chegaram cá em baixo. Eles?

- Eles quem? – parece que não fui a única a não perceber quem eram eles.

- _Eles, _Kate! – ah, percebi! Elas estão falando dos Marauders!

- Mas eles quem? – os gêmeos estão mesmo fora da história!

- Esqueçam, elas são doidas!

Nós aprumamo-nos e fomos para cima, no momento em que o pai da Summer anunciava-nos.

**Paramore – Looking Up**

Things are looking up, oh finally

I thought I'd never see the day when you smile at me

We always pull through

Oh when we try

I'm always wrong but you're never right

You're never right

Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep ?

I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this

It's not a dream anymore !

It's not a dream anymore ! It's worth fighting for.

Could have given up so easily

I was a few cheap shots away from the end of me

Taken for granted, almost everything that I would have died for

Just yesterday

Just yesterday

Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep ?

I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this

It's not a dream anymore !

It's not a dream anymore ! It's worth fighting for

God knows the world doesn't need another band, (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)

But what a waste it would've been (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)

I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)

We're just getting started (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)

Honestly, can you believe we crossed the world while it's asleep ?

I'd never trade it in, cuz I've always wanted this

It's not a dream anymore !

It's not a dream anymore ! It's worth fighting for

I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)

We're just getting started (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)

I can't believe we almost hung it up (whoo-oa, whooo-oa!)

We're just getting started

We're just getting started

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Então eu não tenho muito tempo e não corrigi o capítulo o que quer dizer que pode ter muitos erros, então sorry. Obrigado pelas reviews, e o que eu tenho a dizer é que isso vai ser explicado. Não se preocupem.

Bom, xau.

P.S: Opiniões e sugestões, reviews!

**Maria Marauders Fernandes**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**POV. Marlene**

Nós estàvamos no concerto (SÉRIO?! ), coisa que vocês jà sabiam. Então nós, Lily estava a cantar, eu e Kate de coro quando eu vejo os Marauders a sair com Bella discretamente. Durante todo o concerto eles estiveram sozinhos conversando super baixo quando eles foram em direcção da Bella e pegaram-a pelo braço bastante brutamente e eles despareceram.

O que será que eles estão a falar? Quem me dera poder segui-los, mas como não posso vamos continuar o concerto.

Uma meia hora depois, nós tinhamos acabado o concerto ao som de aplausos e eles jà tinham returnado, Marauders com sorrisos de rasgar o rosto e Williams como se tivesse comido e não gostado. Posso não ter percebido muito, mas percebi que tinha corrido bem para o lado dos meninos.

Nós agradecemos e fomos para baixo e ficamos a conversar. Quando bateu meia-noite, eu e as gêmeos despachamos os meninos que partiram com os instrumento perguntando coisas que eles não saberiam.

Nós entreolhamo-nos e respiramos fundo. Parecia que estavamos a caminho da morte. CREDO! Eu nunca vou morrer, vou ficar eternamente aqui para zelar pela vida amorosa das pessoas, vou ser o cupido mesmo se devia ser a Kate, jà que ela é loira.

Nós subimos e encontramos os empregados a pôr as cadeiras em cima das mesas e a varrer o chão. Lá fora, vimos os carros deles, então eles ainda estão aqui.

Nós saímos pela porta e encontramo-los encostados na parede. Fingimos que não os vimos e fomos indo pela rua como não querendo a coisa até que eles nos chamam. YEAHH!

Fomos até eles e a Lily está toda vermelha, a ultima vez que ela se encontrou com o James eles acabaram aos amassos...

Chegamos até eles e Sirius começou:

- Olá belas damas! Como é que estão? – disse cumprimentando-nos com um beijo na mão e fala de galâ.

- Estamos bem e os senhores? – pelo que parece só eu e ele é que vamos falar! Ótimo! Os outros quatros só olhavam para a cara uns dos outros. Até parece que nunca tinham se visto.

- Então, gostaram do concerto? – é tão dificil quando só tu é que falas!

- Sim – responderam em coro.

- Morderam-vos a língua? – eu perguntei, porque tipo isto é muito estranho!

- Não, nós só vos chamamos porque nós queríamos saber uma coisa. – INTERESSEIROS!

- Ah, é? O quê? – até quero ver!

- Quem são vocês? – nós ficamos a olha-los durante um tempo quando a Lily fala.

- Desculpa, mas como assim? Eu sou a Ella, a loira Jane e a morena Hannah.

- E vocês pensam que nós somos burros? Nós sabemos que nós conhecomo-nos porque eu jà ouvi estas vozes. – falou Sirius e James ajutou:

- E eu jà senti esse perfume de lírios. – serà que eles sabem?

- E eu jà vi cabelos iguais. – OMG! Por favor!

- Quem é que não te diz que nós temos perucas? Ou que nós compramos um perfume diferente do que usamos normalmente? Eu devo dizer-vos que hà uma coisa que se chama stock, quer dizer que hà muitos iguais! – ainda bem que a Lily é nerd! É nessas horas que eu arrependo-me de não ter nascido nerd!

Eles calaram-se, pareciam constrangidos e eu como estava louca para saber umas coisas perguntei:

- Vocês têm namorada? – talvez eles nos contem algo...

- Tu conheces-me? Eu sou _Sirius Black _, eu _não tenho_ namorada. Eu tenho **namoradas** de dois dias! – nada muito imprevisivel!

- Eu estou a tentar, eu terei uma em alguns dias! Ninguém resiste ao meu charme! – disse James Colgate Potter dando um sorriso charmoso para nós, mais especificamente Lily. Será que ele está a falar dela?

- Não no momento. – disse Remus bastante educado. _Que fofinho!_

- Vocês? – perguntaram interessados.

- Népia – respondi. Lily e Kate entreolharam-se e depois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós também não.

- Okay, está a ficar tarde e eu tenho que ir. – disse Lily jà saindo dali e nós seguímos-la.

Despedi-me das meninas e fui para casa. Á noite preparei aquilo que falei para a Kate, nós nem contamos para a Lily...

Bom, contamos depois! Acabei e revi se estava tudo pronto e exactamente como queria.

A vingança está feita, só falta servir!

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, eu ainda estou um pouco ocupada, deixem-me entrar de férias que vai ser melhor! É um capítulo um pouco massante, mas necessário.

**Reviews:**

**Ninha Souma: É um pouco normal odiares, mas tu ainda vais ama-los, assim eu espero. A Lily pegar-se com o irmão da Lene é um sujeito em aberto, cada coisa a seu tempo.**

**Evellyn Rodrigues: Eu sou a maior fâ dos Paramore, estou morta para o 9/04/2013! Tudo a seu tempo, agora estamos na vingança!**

Desculpem possíveis erros de gramética!

**Maria Marauders Fernandes**


	13. Nota

Olá, olá, olá !

Ouvi dizer que eu estou pouco MUITO atrasada para a sinto mesmo realmente muito, mas a minha vida nos ultimos tempos não está fácil de todo. Merlin, eu sinto-me mal se alguém estiver ansioso para ler e eu aqui a lamentar-me.

Eu decidi que só vou continuar a fic se houver alguns que queiram, então no meu perfil têm um site para votar se vocês querem continuar a ler ou não.

P.S: O meu profil pode ainda não mostrar o site então mandem mensagens, porque não consigo por o site aqui.

Beijos


End file.
